Bubbly
by krokiigt
Summary: Bella is a new famous author in L.A and one day she meets the world famous Edward Cullen. Will they fall in love and keep it that way or will their different worlds keep them apart? RATED M lemons in later chaps.
1. embarrassing

Embarrassing

I sat at the airport, wating to board the plane back home to Los Angeles with my best friend and manager Rosalie Hale. We had been to Ireland and signing my new book "Waking Up In Vegas" in one of Dublins most famous bookstores.

"Bella, Is your new book ready yet?" Rose asked, in an attempt to start an conversation but I wasn't in the mood for that. I shrugged and sighed heavily in an answer. She sighed aswell and gav me a friendly pat on my shoulder.

"I know your doing your best but you are past the deadline already" she said, matter of factly and leaned back in her seat.  
I was in a really bad mood when i woke up this morning due to my terrible headaches and my clumsiness didn't help it get any better. I didn't want to start a fight over nothing with Rose so I rose from my seat.

"I'm going to go and buy a bottle of water, do you want something?" I asked her as I took my purse.

"No Im fine, thank you, but I can go with you if you want?" she asked but I shook my head and made my way to the little airport store. It was 10pm so the airport was almost empty except thoes who were going to board the same plane as me and a few people who were working at the airport. I bought a Vichy Nouveau and started walk back to Rose when I heard my ringtone go off and read Jacob on the screen. I pressed the green button and answered.

"How's my favorite girl doin'!?" he shouted in the phone so I almost became deaf.

"Whoa, stop shouting! and Im doing great, thank you very much!"

"Why do I sense sarcasm in that sentence hunny bunch?!"  
I laughed at my, probably, new nickname. Jacob and I went to collage together and we actually dated once.. before he found out he prefered guys more then girls.

"Oh please, cut out the nicknames. Im in such a bad mood that I could kill someone right now! im twentyfour years old and have more preassure on me than the president. Trust me" I growled when I rounded the corner of the store.

"Jacob Black, its not funny!" I yelled back at him just as bumped into someone and fell to the ground. I dropped my phone in the same motion and I landed on it! It probably broke.  
My but hurt a lot and I was about to stand up again when a hand grabbed my wrist. I looked up and saw the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I scanned the man infront of me, he was wearing a pair of low hanging jeas and a shirt that clung tightly to his chest. The shirt was so tight that you could see every perfect muscle underneath it. His pack, pecs, and even the 'V' jutting from his pants.  
Oh my, STOP IT BELLA! I shook the thoughts away and brought my eyes to his eyes again.

"Im so sorry, I didn't see you coming!.." I started babble on but he stoped me.

"No its okey! did you get hurt?" He asked with a bit of concern in his voic in his angelic, sweet voice. I nodded and bend down to pick up my phone which, happily enough, hadn't broken.

"Im Edward, Your Isabella Swan right?" He asked and stretched out his hand once again.  
He knew my name? c'mon stupid, Your the new famous author, or atleast that's what the papers say.

"o-oh, y-yeah.. that would be me" I said with a shy smile and I could feel me cheakbones get deep red when I shook his hand. He lookes so familiar.. like I've seen him before.  
He didn't let go of my hand and held our eyecontanct. He had the looks of a god and I just felt the need to kiss him! A stern and husky voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, let go of him!" The owner of the voice walked up to us and gave me a suspicious look. He was the bigges guy I've ever seen! Big as in muscular. His hair was brown with some curls in it and it reminded me of myself when I was a baby. I laughed at myself and let go of his han. Edward must have noticed because he smiled at me and the big guy loosend up a bit.

"It's okey Emmett, Its Isabella Swan!" Edward said and Emmett throw a hand over his mouth, like a girl. which made me laugh and blush a bit more.

"Bella" I corrected him and he turned his gaze to me again.

"I am so sorry Bella, I thought you were just another crazy fan of Edward!" he said and brought me up into a bear hug. I almost chocked but he let me down before I died.  
Another crazy fan of Edward? Edward Cullen?

"Oh, Edward Cullen?" I asked like I was stupid and before they could answer Rose came.

"Bella, what took you so long? I started to wonder if you got murded or raped.. or something!" she said and sighed in relief.  
She came to my side and was about to grab my arm when she saw Edward and Emmett. Her eyes widend and her jaw dropped.

"Oh!" was all she managed to say before she turned to me with a questioning look. I turned to Edward again and was about to say goodbye but he beat me.

"So, I assume you two are flying to L.A?" He asked me.  
His eyes made me speechless, I just keept on staring at him until Rosa cleard her throath and answerd for me.

"Yeah, We have to go.. so maybe we'll se you around!" she said and gave Emmett a shy smile before dragging me to the gates.

* * *

I understand if you dont like the Idea of making Jacob Gay.  
But I dont want some kind of Jacob and Bella thing.. But its not the same thing without him so.. You get it! :O  
I wrote this in a hurry so dont hate me if I spelled somethings wrong and yeah, the first chapter may be a bit lam!

**Review = Cookies!  
**xx


	2. Bear Hugs!

**A/N; I noticed in the first chapters that I shouldn't write when Im in a hurry (aa)  
Yaj I've got one Review!!! Thank you 'DancingwithEdward' you're the best!!! :D so, ehm this chapter is most between Bella and Jacob so you get to know more about him..  
To the story.. hope you like it even if its more an infill.  
**  
Oh I forgot! **Disclaimer: I dont own anything, But if I did.. I wouldn't be sitting here right now. Thats for sure. **

* * *

**Bear Hugs!**

"Well, that was.. embarrassing" Rose said when we sat on the plane. It was, It was so freakin' embarrassing! I just stood there, staring into his eyes of perfection like I was stupid or something! He must be sitting somewhere with Emmett right now, laughing.

"So.. you and Emmett uhu?" I asked Rose with a smug smile. I leaned my head against the seat and closed my eyes as I waited for her answer. I could feel the heat of her cheeks between us and I laughed.

"Stop it Bella! I've just met him and we didn't even speak with each other" she said, defending her self. Whitch made me laugh even more cause even the people on the other side of the airport could see their glances but I let the conversation drop.  
The flight would take us 8 hours and when we arrived in L.A it would be 7am which means I have the whole day planned for.. writing.  
It didnt take long until I finally fell asleep and it only felt like minutes later Rose nudge me on the shoulder.

Jasper, Rosalies twin, collected us from the airport and he drove us back to our apartment and I collapsed on my bed when we got there.  
"Bella! You have a message on the answering machine" Jasper called from the livingroom. I was to tired to stand or walk and its maybe just another publisher who complains about the delay.  
"ROSE! take it, I can't move!" I said and rolled over to my side so I was looking out over LA. Even if I was tired I felt restless, I needed to do somethink. I rose from my bed and went to my walk in closet to change into something more comfortable. In the end, I left my room in tight light-blue jeans and Jacobs old Yale sewater.  
"Im going to the café round the corner to get some insperation to my stupid book" I said while I took my note book and made my way to the café. I was still in a bad mood and only one person could make me feel better right now.

_- Café round the corner in five!  
/B xx  
_I texted Jacob when I stood in the elevator.

_- oh my sweetheart, i'll be there in four!  
/J XOXO_  
I laughed at his text as I walked through the lobby and out of the building. When I rounded the corner I saw Jacob sitting at a tabel and I started to walk faster.

"Jacoob!" I squeeled when I entered the little café. He rose and stretched out his arms for a hug and I squeesed him as har as i could manage. ha laughed.

"Your bear hugs are a disaster, hunny. But we'll work on that later" He said and we sat down at the table. "So.. whats going on in little miss Bellas head today, I wonder" He continued and smiled a curious smile. What was going on in my head today? I dont know.  
"I have this stupid book to write and the deadline was three days ago and if I dont hand it in before friday I dont get the money and if I dont get the money I cant live a life and.." I babbeld on but he help up his hands and stoped me.  
"Pumpkin, bella.. this is some serious shit you've put your self into. But Im proud of you and I know you'll make it, you are Bella For crying out loud!" he said and took my hand in his on the table, I smiled at him and mouthed 'Thank you'.  
Jacob started sipping on his coffee and I opend my note book.  
I loved wiriting, you could pretend to be someone else for a while and forget about the rest, but I never planned on be something big or even get a one of m books published.

"So, dating someone new?" I asked Jacob, trying to start an conversation but he just started giggeling and I swear he was blushing! "Jacob Black! Are you blushing? OMG YOU'RE BLUSHING! who is he? someone I know? Is he cute?" We usually didn't talk about Jacob and his boyfriends slash dates, but when we did he would give me a quick answer and then change the subject.

"C'mon Jacob, I have a right to know.. and if you dont tell me I may get it wrong and think its Embrys hairy granfather or something!" I said and made my puppy eyes I knew he couldn't stand. Silence.. More silence. Was I right? Is it Embrys hairy grandfather?!

"You little annoying sweetie!" He said and threw his arms up in the air. "Yes its someone you know and he's so handsome. He has the cutest ass ever!" he said and giggled even harder.  
Jacob was so girly it made laugh, he was actually pretty cute when he was in love.

"and its Embry by the way, not his grandfather" he said and continued sipping on his coffee. I stopped laughing and my jaw dropped to the floor.

"NO WAY! oh my god, Im so happy for you guys!" I squeeled and jumped of my chair. "Hugs!"  
He jumped of his chair aswell and he brought me up in a bone crushing bear hug which made me think of Emmett and of course the greek god, Edward.

I spent th rest of the day with Jacob and he helped me with ideas for my book. I was about to round the corner when something pressed against my back.

"So we meet again, miss Swan" a husky voice whispered in my ear.  
Oh. My. God.

* * *

**Gosh, so exciting! dont ya' think :D  
haha.. if you Review you still get cookies! irresistibly or what!**

**xx  
Sophie!**


	3. Authors Note SO SO SO SORRY!

**Authors Note**

**I got 2 reviews and I didnt expect to get any at all. so thank you guys!**

**and now I want to apologize for not updating in a while, I have a lot of reasons.  
Im in the middle of my summer vacation so I traveled around the country(Sweden)**

**But now im home again, finally, and I'll be starting at a new chapter asap.  
ugh! school starts in like.. 22 days ! :(**

**Sorry for this A/N (I hate them)but I just wanted to let you know (A)  
oh and please Review when I update the next capters!  
Lots of love XOXO**

**ps. My eng. can be a bit .. wierd i knw but since i live in Sweden i havent used it in a while so.. its a bit rusty .ds**


	4. Filler

**A/N: I named this chapter 'filler' because it is a filler, and i am so so sorry! :(**

* * *

filler  
_  
"So we meet again, miss Swan" a husky voice whispered in my ear.  
Oh. My. God._I was shit-ing-in-my-pants scared as hell! why me? why now? All I wanted to do was to crawl into my bed and finally get my beauty sleep. My legs was shaking and now was a good time to start running or something! I swallowed loudly and the person, who was probably going to kill me, started lauging. I turned around and looked my killer dead in the eye.. EMMETT!  
That son of a bitch!

"i am so so sorry bella, but that was really funny!" He said while laughing. His booming laughter sounded almost like a 10 year olds and I couldnt help from smiling.

"Maybe for you but I almost got a heart attack! Do you live in this part of town by the way?"

"Yeah, Edward and I. Do you live here aswell?" He smirked at me when he said Edwards name. I nodded and was about to say goodbye when he spoke again.

"Okey cool! Wanna grab a coffee with me? " He asked and pouted with his lips. I checked the clock, it was 7.30 pm.

"Okey, but after that I really need to go, Rose is waiting for me" I said as we started walking back to the cafe around the corner. I could see Emmetts face lit up when I said her name, he likes her! Normally I would mind my ouwn business but this is way to cute and if I dont do something I get the feeling that nothing is going to happen between them.  
We sat down at a two seat table and ordered coffee and Emmett also bought a muffin.

"How is Rose?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant but didnt succeed.

"She's fine, Im sorry but I really have to ask and you can tell me I wont tell anyone if you dont want to but .. you like her, dont you?" I couldnt help but smile at him and his cheeks became all redish. He cleard his throat befor answering.

"I dont feel comfortable discussing this with you" His cheeks got cherry red.

"Emmett! please, if it makes you feel any better she likes you to!" I wined. Okey, so Rose dosent need to know that I busted her feelings.

"you really think so? I mean, we didnt say much when we first met and.." He said as he looked down on his muffin but I cut him off before he could finish.

"Think? I know. You should ask her on a date. wait, no! I am inviting you to dinner tomorrow! gosh I should write a bok about my match making skills!" I got all hyper. My idea was so brilliant! Emmett started laughing and I take that he liked it.

"Yes you are, what would I do without you Isabella Swan? Should I bring_ Edward_?" That silly smirk returned on his face. I gave him a questioning look.

"Its pretty obvious you like him.. every girl who sees him gets head over heels in love with him" He said as if it was matter of fact. I scoffed, that was so childish.

"Are you serious? Yes you can invite him and No I dont like him!" I said and rose from my chair picking up my bag with my notebook. "My apartment at 7pm okey, and take whoever you want" I passed him a note with my adress and left.

I hurried home so I could spill the news for Rose who was probably going to flip.  
To my suprise she was asleep i the sofa when I got home so I went stright to bed.

I woke up with the sun in my face. I replayed yesterday's events out loud to myself.  
coffee with Jacob, almost finished with the book, got scared as hell, Emmett..  
Shit, dinner. I jumped out of bed and ran in to Rosalies room, she was still sleepig.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead! We have to go shopping, cleaning, and cleaning.. and did I say cleanig?!" I jumped up and down in her bed so she almoste fell off.  
She punched me off the bed and said something that sounded like "Fuck off" but I didnt give up. I sat down on her butt and she moaned.

"Okey, if you want it that way Rosalie Hale i'll just tell Emmett that he can find you in your bed if he wants to see you later tonight" I said and walked out of her room and in to mine to get dressed. Rose was right beind me.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked a bit confused. I walkt over to my nightstand to get my watch, the time was 1pm. Shit, I havent slept like this long for several days, maybe thats why I feel happy today and not tired and in a huge need for a smoke and a coffee.

"You were sleeping when I came home last night so I couldnt tell you that I ran in to Emmett and we went to take a coffee together and the I invited him and .. whoever he wants to take with him. Probably Edward" I sighed at the last part, forgetting that Rose was right beside me.

"You did what?!" Here we go.. "Could you not asked me first if it was okay? I mean what if you were suppose to do something important tonight.. like, like an interview!" She was in hysterics.

"Rose, take it easy its okey to nervous and stuff but i'll be there too.. you know" I said trying to comfort her.

"Okey but i'll go change. see you in the living room in 10 minutes alright" she said heading off towards her room again. I dressed myself in a pair of blue jeans from J Brand, a oversized white T-shirt, black heels from Christian Louboutin, a long necklace and my white bag from Balenciaga. **  
**I met Rosalie in the living room and we took her car to the mall. we were suppose to go to the grocery store but we ended up shopping clothes instead.  
Before I released my first book and made my name known in the 'book world' I didnt have so much money but now i can actually buy the stuff I want.

"Shit, it's 6pm! we havent even bought food yet!" I panicked and started jogging towards the grocery store. We're never going to make it, perfect!

"Bells, why dont we just .. order some food over the phone and have a movie night or something?" I got shocked and stoped, did I just hear Rosalie say _"order food" _and _"movie night"?  
_She never wants to do that with me but I agreed and we drove back to our apartment.

7.10 Emmett came, with Edward of course.  
It was so easy being around Emmett, It never got ackward since he behave like a ten year old kid on Christmas Eve. He gave Rose and me a bone crushing hug and I gave Edward a rather stiff hug.

"So Bella, what will we be eating today?!" Emmett asked and went for the kitchen.

"Uh.. actually, we kind of.." I couldnt come up with a good excuse and they probably noticed cause Rose cut me off.

"We dont want you guys to end up in a hospital bed the rest of your lifes so we're gonna call and order food. If thats okey by you?" She asked them and they thought it was a great idea with the 'ordering-food-and-movie-night' plan.

Most part of the dinner we joked and laught alot. It almost tookone and a half hour to get it all down.  
After that we decided to watch Iron man and Edwards latest movie 'College kids".  
Edward complained about that choice but when I, Rose and Emmett started pouting and begging o our knees he gave in. I sat beside Edward in the sofa and Rose leaned agains Emmetts shoulder on the floor.  
Half way into the second film Emmett and Rosalie had wishpered stuff to eatch other a while when Emmett cleared his throath and stood up.

"Rose and I are going for a walk, fresh air you know" He gave us a shy grin.

She couldnt just leave me here alone with Edward! that would be so not cool of her!  
THIS is going to be akward, we've only said like 10 words directly to each other since they came. To my suprise he also rose from the sofa and strightened his clothes before turning to face me.

"well, maybe I should turn in. Need to get up early tomorrow anyway" he said and followed Rose and Emmett out in the hall. Good move, Edward.

I hugged Emmett and Edward goodbye and this time it wasnt as stiff as before, thankfully. When they all left I cleaned up in the living room and then threw myself on the couch. I was so exhausted. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up when I heard someone groaning from Rose room. I went to her door and just when I would press down the handle, I heard her saying Emmetts name and him moan.  
Ugh! this is totally gross! its not the first time though but its different and somehow even more gross.

I crawled in under my covers in an attempt to shut out the sounds, but no it didnt work so I gathered my covers around me and took my pillow. Were should I sleep now? I cant call Jacob since he's probably not home .. Edward? No, I dont even have his number.  
We live on the top floor and we only have one neighbor and they're on a vacation.. so it should be quiet in the hallway. I sat against the wall opposite our door and when my eyelids finally closed the the elevator opened..

* * *

**A/N: This capter did NOT end up the way I wanted.. as said its just a big fat filler. :(  
but next chapter is not going to be a filler I wont reveal too much but there will be more about Edward and Bella :') And the nex chapter will be up in the end of this week, I promise!**

**lots of love to the people who have reviewed!  
And I would love som advice and stuff! :D  
xxx**


	5. Fee Fallin'

**A/N; I couldnt go to sleep without writing this chapter and I am trying my hardest not to fall asleep right now so my spelling and grammar i probably crappy.  
hope you'll enyoj it though!**

* * *

**Free Fallin'**

I forced my eyes open to see who it was that came so late at night. The hallway was pitch black so the light from the elevator blinded me but I could see that the person who stepped out was a guy. When the doors closed again the hallway was pitch black again and I couldn't see the person. Before my eyes had adjust I heard footsteps coming closer.

"Hello?" I asked with a shaky voice pulling my covers up as if they were suppose to hide me.

"Bella?" a to familiar angelic voice asked back. What the heck did he do here? it must be like one in the morning or something! I pulled out my iPhone from my pocket and used it as a flashlight and it was enough to see him standing three feet from me.

"Yeah, what are you doing here? Its late"

"Its only 12.30 and I must have forgot my keys because I couldn't find them and Emmett is apparently still here so I cant come in" he chuckled and the stopped. "uh, just out of curiosity.. why are you sitting out here?"

"Well, uhm .. you friend is in there with my friend, being a bit to loud and I couldnt stand it" I laughed and Edward joined in as if he was not surprised that it would happen. It was pretty obvious that something was going to happen but they just met.

"I Think I'll wait to get my keys then, I want to keep my hearing" he made a face and sank down on the floor beside me. "do you mind if I keep you company?"

"Of course I don't mind" I offered him to sit under my covers and he laughed as he slipped under it. We sat in silence with our backs against the wall.

"I dont think i meantioned it but Emmett is my brother" He turned his head so he was facing me. Even if it was pitch black his green sparkled, He really is beautiful. My thoughts started to wander and I completely forgot what he said until he started laughing and I snapped back to reality. Emmett and Edward are brothers?

"But you dont look like him, I mean siblings usually have something in common"

"We are adopted, My biological parents died in a car crash 12 years ago and Carlisle and Esme were my god parents so I moved in with them and they adopted me. I got a sister too" He sighed and I could actually se pain flicker across his face.

"Im sorry" I said and put my hand over his and I felt him stiffen under my touch so I let his hand go. At the same moment he looked at me, with a smile.

"Tell me about yourself, except from the things that I know; Your name is Isabella Marie Swan, you're 24 years old and is an author"

"okey, well there's not much to tell. Before I came here I lived with my father and his new wife in Forks, WA. I have some sort of cleaning disorder and my life is boring. as said, not much to tell" He laughed and I couldn't keep from joining in.

"there must be something more, how about 20 questions?" He smirked, making a chill go down my spine. I nodded, not really trusting my voice at the moment. He started.

"Favorite color?" without thinking I answered green since it was the color of his eyes.  
He continued asking me random questions about my favorite things and stuff about my life.

"So, is it my turn to ask you questions now?" I couldn't help but smirk at him even though Its pretty obvious that he loves to talk about himself. "But first you need to tell me about yourself"

"okey but you kind of already know about my family life.. and if you read magazines you probably also know that I started acting when I was 10 years old. gosh, I have nothing to tell you!" he put his hand against his forehead and chuckled.

"Yes you have, Whats your favorite color?"

"Red" He said without thinking about it.

"Why red?" Maybe a stupid question but I was trying to hold up a conversation instead of suffering through ackward silence. All of a sudden he leaned his head closer to mine, his lips only inches away from mine.

"Because its the color of your cheeks when your blushing" He said and got even closer and I got more and more nervous for every secondthat went by and only because I am I..

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Why did I have to ask that? It was on the tip of my tongue and it just sliped! if he had a girlfriend he wouldn't be almost-kissing me, silly, stupid, non-thinking Bella!

"No but I-" His phone went off.  
_  
Wind me up  
put me down  
start me off and watch me go  
I'll be running circles around you sooner than you know  
A little off center  
and i'm out of tune  
just kickin this can along the avenue  
But i'm alright_

He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID.  
"Speak of the devil" He said before answering. I could hear a girls voice on the other end and hoped to god it was Alice.

"Hey what up? .. yeah I know.. Im with a friend right now.. do you need it now? .. yeah okay, whatever.. see ya" Ha closed his phone and sighed while putting it back in his pocket. "I am really sorry Bella, but I need to go my.. friend needs some help" he said and stood up from the floor. so much for hoping. I stood up as well and smiled at him.

"We should do this another time though, I had really fun. Never thought we had so much in common" He smirked and winked at me I seriously couldn't help from blushing.  
Of course his super cute eyes with super vision had to noticed and he had to things a lot worse by lifting his hand and caress my cheek with his palm making my cheeks burn.  
He laughed to himself before hugging me and then leave. I just stood there staring after him like I was stupid, which I am.

I sank down on the floor again. Thinking about Edward. He was almost one inch away from me and that must mean something or maybe he just.. didn't think.  
What if that girl was not just his friend and it clearly wasn't his sister but I don't even know him that well so why am I jealous? Sure I knew about his family and his favorite stuff but who doesnt? What he told me stands in the magazines everyday. That didn't make me any special. I had so many thoughts in my head right now that I felt a bit dizzy and it only took seconds until I fell asleep again dreaming about the perfect Greek god Edward Cullen.

* * *

**A/N; I would really appreciate some advice and ideas.. and of course REVIEWS! :'  
If I get any Reviews I'll update tomorrow and if I dont get any I'll wait.**

Edwards ringtone: Jerk it out by the Caesars

Lots of sloppy kisses to yall!

xxxxxx


	6. Tanya

**Life kicks my ass.. again so sorry for not updating.  
I have Ishockey practise now, everyday, and when Im coming home its so so hard to keep my eyes open and write another chapter but I am doing my best and I've been writing on this chapter since the day I last updated.  
**_**pre warning:**_** This story will ****contain a lot drama, not now in the beginning but its coming!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

E.p.o.v

Ever since I met Bella at the airport in Dublin I wanted to kiss and hold her in my arms, and now when I finally had my chance my stupid cell rang.  
I couldn't ignore it so i picked it up and read the caller ID, Tanya. oh fuck.

"Speak of the devil" I said before answering.

Tanya and I met when we were filming a new movie about a year ago and then we started dating but we figured that we only wanted to be with each other for the physical part so we told the media that we broke up and kept our new relationship, as friends with benefits, as a secret for the media.

I didn't want to leave Bella but I knew that Tanya would flip if I didn't come back to my apartment to give back her bracelet, that she forgot on my nightstand the other day.

I hugged Bella and kissed her on the cheek before I left. When I was inside my precious car I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in. I rubbed my face with my hands and took of my gray cardigan and tossed it on the passenger seat where I saw my keys. great.  
The drive back home I thought about Bella, I never thought we'd have so much in common. I really like her, the way her cheeks get all red when you look her in the eye and the sound of her angelic laughter.

I walked slowly back to my apartment and when I got there Tanya stood outside waiting impatiently.

"Finally! What took you so long Eddie-boy?" God, I am going to freak if she says that again.

"Hello to you too honey. And seriously Tanya, its _Edward _not Eddie, okay!" I said and unlocked the door, she hurried in to my bedroom and I followed her.

"Got it! gotta go, sorry" she said and started walking back towards the door but I grabbed her hips as she went past me and turned her around to look at me.

"Hey wait.. I don't think you came all the way over here just to get that" I said and gave her my sexiest grin I know she can't resist.

"Actually Cullen. I did, so now please let me go. I need my beauty sleep before my date tomorrow" What?! she must be kidding, Tanya doesn't date.

"Since when do _you_date?" I was a bit surprise and a bit shocked.

"Are _you_jealous? that I can actually find someone who likes me outside the bed? or that I am going to get laid.. with another person that isn't you?"She was smirking evily at me. Now I was laughing, this was ridiculous. if she only knew..

"I am not jealous dear, I actually had a very pleasant time with my friend before .. you called" lie lie lie lie! Her evil smirk disappeared and she looked offended.

"Then you won't need me anymore! Bye Cowboy" _Nope just kidding, the evil smirk is still on. _She poke my chest with her long slender finger before she turned and walked her way.  
I went straight to bed, not bothering to change into my PJ's

The next morning I woke up of hearing Emmett's booming laughter from the kitchen.  
I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed in my favorite dark jeans and a white v-necked t-shirt. When I walked out to the kitchen Rose sat on the counter and Em stood between her legs.

"Agh shit! my eyes!_ my eyes_!" I screamed and covered my eyes with my hands as fast as I could.

"Good morning to you too bro!" I removed my hands from my face and took a seat on the island. Rose started making pancakes and Em helped her.

"so, Edward, what do you think of Bella?" Roseasked and sat down on the chair across from me. I didn't want to tell Rose what I reallythink of her cause I know she'll tell Bella, I know it may be a bit childish, but if someone is going to tell her.. I want to be the one to do it.

"uhm, she's nice.." I wanted to avoid to look her in the eyes so I picked up todayscopy of 'LA gossip' from the chair beside me. Rose kept on talking to me but I pretended to be reading the magazine.  
I got a little suprisedwhen I turned page and saw a picture of Em and Rose outside Bella's apartment and me in the background.

"_Late last night Edward Cullen, his manager and brother Emmett Cullen left an apartment in central LA with Rosalie Hale, Isabella Swan, the young writers, agent. Edward took of in his silver Volvo and Emmett and Rosalie continued walking together. two hours later, they returned to the apartment and Emmett followed her inside. 8am this morning they left together and went to Edwards apartment a few blocks away.  
the couple were seen together the first time in an airport in Dublin and since then they've been seen together frequently. a source says they are together and already have future plans."  
_I read the article out loud and couldn't help but laugh at the last part, 'future plans'.

"Yeah, I read that.." Em said and sat down and gave Rose her pancakes.

"So, whats your future plans big brother?" I asked with a smirk. This was hilarious.

"Ha ha very funny Edward" Rose glared at me "Why don't you buy Bella a coffee and go wake her up"  
Not a bad idea, just a friendly coffee and then apologize for last night.  
I didn't bother to answer her, instead I took my keys and drove to the nearest Starbucks and bought her a regular cappuccino with cream.  
When I entered the lobby a few paparazzisat in the corner drinking coffee and probably waiting for Rose to get back. I rushed past them and hoped that they didn't notice me but when I was halfway to the elevator one of the guys saw me and started running after me with his camera.

"Hey Edward! Where are you going? is it true that Emmett and Rosalie are a couple? is there someone special your going to visit?" One of the security guards prevented him from following me into the elevator. I didn't answer his questions but he sure got a lot of pictures. When I arrived at her door it took her 5 minutes to open.  
it seemed that she had just woken up 'cause her hair stood on every side, and she had only an over sized Chanel T-shirt on. Her eyes widend when she saw me.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" She looked down on her feet and blushed when se realized what she was wearing.

B.P.O.V

What was he doing here, Em left hours ago. I looked down at my feet and saw that I was still wearing the T-shirt I sleep in, I felt that my cheeks started to get warmer.

"I came to apologize for last night.. can I come in?" He asked as he handed me a coffee mug from Starbucks, I took a step back and motioned for him to walk in.

"I need to change clothes and stuff, but.. make yourself at home" I left the living room as fast as I could and closed my bedroom door, I took my t-shirt off and wrapped me in a towel. If I had luck with me today, he would sit on the couch and wouldn't notice me but when I opened the door he sat on the other couch that was facing my room. crap.  
I didn't meet his gaze and hurried to the bathroom but I tripped on my own feet and fell right on my but.

"Bella! are you okay?" Edward asked and helped me up on my feet again. My hands on his chest and his hands on my hips, our lips were only a centimeter away from each other and I could feel his sweet breathing in my face. We stood there in silence for a while just looking at each other before he cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"This reminds me of our first meeting, we never got this close though" he said with a smirk and my legs got all mushy. He let go of my hips and stepped out of my way and gave me a little push into the bathroom.

"Clean up, we have plans for today and hurry!" I did as he said and 45 minutes later I was dressed in worn jeans from acne, old converse and Jakes old T-shirt with a random press on it, a little makeup and my Ray ban wayfarers.

"I've never seen you like this.." Edward said, when I walked out to the living room, scanning my outfit. His eyes wide as apples, did I forget my pants?

"Um.. I can go change into something better, if you want?" I turned around to go back into my room but he grabbed my wrist and turned me around again.

"No, its just that, I've never seen you in worn clothes, boy shirtsor.. old converse for that matter" He let go of my hand and continued staring at my clothes, not as wide-eyed anymore. "but I like this too"

I took my keys and my Blackberry and followed him to the elevator. When the doors closed he put on his sun glasses and I gave him a questioning look, why need them in here?, but he saw my expression and took my glasses from my hand and put them on me.

"Paparazzi are sitting in the lobby waiting for me to come down again, hopefully it will take longer for them to see us" I don't know why but when he said paparazzi I stiffened and got a bit nervous, of course Edward noticed and grabbed my hand in his and gave me a gentle squeeze.

"I won't let them hurt you Bella, its going to be okay. keep to me and don't answer any questions. We don't want to give them any ideas" He didn't let go of my hand as we stepped out of the elevator and I could se the paparazzi he was talking about when we approach the doors. A tall blond man saw us first and started to snap pictures of us and then the others began asking pathetic questions.

When we finally made it to his car he opened the door for me and then ran over to his side and got in. I stared out the window as we drove in a comfortable silence.  
I've only known Edward for a couple of days and it never got awkward between us.

"where are we going?" I asked when I no longer recognized the houses we passed.

"Pancake house! Have you never been there before?" He asked and gave me a heart melting smile. I shook my head and took up my BlackBerry to check my email.

_Bella  
You have a meeting with Albert Bonniers publishing company today at 2pm. __I went there yesterday and gave them the book and hopefully they have read it and want to discuss some things before.  
__After that Edward needs to drive you home because you need to change clothes before we go clubbing! yaj, please don't forget.  
xoxox  
- Rose  
_**(A/N: I picked a Swedish Book publishing company. don't know any 'english' ones)**

"Darn, I have a meeting at two, pretty please can you go with me?" He parked the car outside the pancake house and went out to open my door. When he closed the door and turned to me I made puppy eyes and he laughed.

"But I dont know anything about books" he took my hand in his again and we went inside, thankfully it was only staff there and two other couples.  
we went and sat us at a window table and a blond baby-faced waitress came to give us menus, her eyes was glued on Edward but he didn't seem to notice.

"Hi Edward" She said and winked at him before she left.

"You only have to sit with me, but you don't have to if you don't want to" I said and scanned the menus.

"Of course I want to, silly" He said and the waitress came back to take our orders.

"So, Edward, the usual?" She asked and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"No thank you Lauren, I'll take what Bella orders" He said and shook off her hand from his shoulder, his eyes never left mine. Lauren gave me a deadly glare and I decided to take Swedish pancakes with a coffee.  
We small talked while we ate and I had so much fun, Edward insisted on paying and I made him promise it was the last time. When we walked out he threw me up on his shoulder.

"Come on Swan, we have a meeting to catch!" ha laughed at my poor attempt to escape and I hit him as hard as I could on his butt but he only tightened his grip on me.

"If you spank me again I'll hit yours too, twice as hard" he only laughed harder when I immediately stopped.

We drove to the book company in a comfortable silence, again, and now and then I could feel Edwards eyes on me and it made my heart skip a beat every time.  
When we got there Aro met us at the entrance. He is a slender middle aged man with olive colored skin and an Italian accent

"Isabella! I was just wondering if you were coming or not, how nice to see you again, dear friend!" He said and gave me a one armed hug.

"Hi Aro, nice to see you too! This is my friend, Edward Cullen. Edward this is Aro LA's finest publisher"

"dear isabella what have i done to deserve such a _meraviglioso_ visit!?" He said as he shook Edwards hand. Edward laughed and he seemed to get more relaxed because he loosened his grip on my hand.

"Lets get inside to my office, shall we?" he said and motioned for us to go in first.  
When we entered his office Edward and I sat down on the chairs on the other side of his desk.

"So, Isabella, as you may should know you're its past the deadline we had put out and now I need an excuse to the papers so why is that so?" He asked as he sat down in his chair and and prepared the document from a folder. Edward still held my hand under the desk and gave it a gentle squeeze that always seems make me calm.

"I will not come up with a bad excuse'causethe truth is that I have had writers' block and a very busy month and Rose hasn't given me much time to write" I blurred out and Aro gave me a look that looked something like 'I-try-to-look-angry-but-I-am-not'.

"A 'bad excuse' would have been better, but I understand. Things like that happen and I won't get mad at you because it would be a great loss to fire you.." he said and the wierd look was replaced with a friendly smile. I smiled back and exhaled with relief.

".. since this is going to be a success! I read it last night and asked Sam Uley to go through it this morning and we had a Small meeting just before you arrived"  
His smile got wider and wider for every word he spoke probably at me because my eyes got wider.

"Sam Uley as in SAM ULEYthe guy from Warner brothers!?" I rose from my chair and got so excited I wanted to hug him. Aro nodded and now he was laughing.

"even though it was on such a short notice he liked it, and would like to make a film of it, and if you agree on it we need to set up multiple meetings with the film company and acquiring a director" He said and I was literally bouncing up and down at this point.

"Are you kidding with me?"

"They'll start filming the movie a year after the book's released if everything works out well"

"May I ask what the book's about?" Edward asked and I had almost forgotten about him in my excitement.

"Well, this guy, Gavin, he was doing drugs and one year after he had an overdose, he meet Connie, and she doesn't know anything about his past and the day after they get engaged and a notice gets published in the magazine strange things happen... and the rest you'll have to read!" I said and gave him a teasing smile.  
To be honest, this was not one of my best stories that's why it surprised me that they want to make a film of it.

"I guess you like his proposal so all you have to do is sign right here" he said and handed me a paper with text and two lines where he wanted my signature. I signed and handed it back to him.

"Then we have a deal Miss Swan, I'll get in touch with Miss Hale and let you know when and were we have the meetings!" He said and shook my hand in a business manner.

I was all hyper when I ran into the apartment with Edward right behind me.

"ROSE, MY BOOK IS GOING TO BE ON THE MOVIES IN TWO YEARS!" I screamed and threw me into her room, which I shouldn't have done.

* * *

A/N: I don't know what you think of it.. but I really hope you like it.  
Yeah, Edward has two sides.. The loving and caring Edward and the.. bad boy/womanizer/horny Edward I haven't decided if Im going to give you any lemonade yet though.  
I took me about .. a month? three weeks? to write it due to my is hockey practises.  
I have plans for this story now and some of you, Edward lovers, will probably do voodoo on my and kill me.. heh but everything will be okay in the end.. I think ;D  
BTW school starts on Thursday so I don't know when I'll update next time but DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!

**Reviews = faster updates**

xox  
Cherry


	7. A secret

**life kicks my ass, again,.. pretty hard this time.**

Hope you .. like this chapter though.  
BTW: im going to re-rate this story to 'M' instead of 'T'. Lemon in next chapter!  


**B. P. O. V**  
_A month later (September) _

Edward and I had became really close friends and we were both free from our jobs.  
We spend almost everyday together and we had so much fun, he took me to places I haven't been on before, and his sister came to visit him and Emmett.  
Alice is Edwards twin sister, they love each other to death but they get into fights so often that it's hopless to even try to count. I think Jasper asked her out on a date three days after she arrived, they are so cute together.  
Em and Rose got together in the beginning of September and plans on buy their own apartment.. which is good, because then I don't need to violence visit Edward every night.

Edward and I talked about everything, most about me and my life because when I ask about his, he always changes the subject so I don't know so much personal stuff about him except from his favorite music, color, book etc.

This night it was safe to stay at my own apartment because Em and Rose stayed at his and Edwards apartment. Alice and Jasper went out last night and came back when I and Edward had fallen asleep.  
Edward and I always slept in the same bed and it would be a lie if I said that waking up in his arms isn't comfortable.

When I walked out into the kitchen, still in my PJ's, Alice sat at the kitchen table reading another gossip magazine filled with the latest bullshit.

"Good morning Alice" I said as I walked over to the coffee maker. It looked like she was deep in thoughts.

"You and Edward have been the 'hot topic' in two weeks now, did you know that?" She asked and went to threw the papers in the trashcan.

"Yeah, Rose told me.. but we're just friends so it doesn't matter what they say" I said and sat down.

"Friends? You spend every minute together, do you even pee without him?" She eyed me as if I was lying to her about the friends part.

"Yes, Alice, I do pee without him. And excuse me for having a boy as a best friend!" I spat at her. I didn't mean it to come out like that but its not the first time we've had this conversation during the month she's been staying.

"Bella, You don't go more then two steps without him by your side, he holds you in your sleep, you sleep in his clothes, you give each other wierd glances and.. and, you look cute together! Face the facts!" She said and inhaled.

"We're just friends.." was all I could say. Sure, Edward and I spend a lot time together and he holds me when we sleep but we're only friends, good friends.  
Best friends can't be more then that.. right?

"Bella talk to me, I can see somethings bothering you. You're like an open book to me Bella and you can talk to me" She reached over and took my hands in hers.

"Well, maybe it's just me but, when we talk we always talk about me, and it feels like I don't know anything about him. He always change subject when I ask something and its like he doesn't want me to know.." I said and even I could hear the sadness in my voice.  
Alice shifted uncomfortable in her seat before clearing her throath, the warm expressinon in her face got replaced by a serious look.

"Okay, so I guess thats why you still stick together, He hasn't told you about.." Before she could finish what she was about to say Edward burst through my bedroom door.

"Morning Ladies! Such a wonderful morning, don't you think?!" He let out a nervous laughter and eyed Alice.  
**  
E. P. O. V.**  
I woke up hearing muffled voices in the kitchen and I missed Bellas body next to mine.

I crawled out of bed and was about to open the door when I heard Bella meantion my name. Was she talking to Alice.. about me?  
_  
_Bella Said something that sounded like _"We're just friends.."_ and I got a lump in my stomach. I hate that lump that always comes when Bella's talking about another guy, or when I happen to hear their conversations about me .. just like now.  
I have tried to persuade myself the last month that I don't have feelings for Bella but it becomes harder and harder. Bella is out of my league, she would never want to be with someone like me. She deserves better, not a guy like me with a dark past and almost no free time.  
Alice brought me out of my thoughts as she started talking again.

_"Bella talk to me, I can see somethings bothering you. You're like an open book to me Bella and you can talk to me" _Had someone hurt her? No, I've been with her every day.. or, I might have done something.

_"Well, maybe it's just me but, when we talk we always talk about me, and it feels like I don't know anything about him. He always change subject when I ask something and its like he doesn't want me to know.."_ Shit, I knew it had been to obvious that I'm hiding something from her when we talked about our selves. I never thought it would bother her that much though. I wanted so much to tell her but I was not ready, to loose the person that makes it worth to get out of bed in the morning, and I'm still not ready.

I heard Alice shift in her seat and clear her throat.  
_"Okay, so I guess thats why you still stick together, He hasn't told you about.." _  
NO ALICE! i mentally screamed and burst through the door, giving Alice a deadly glare.

"Morning Ladies! Such a wonderful morning, don't you think!?" I let out a nervous laugh.

"Edward, it's raining?" Bella said and raised one eyebrow. I looked out the kitchen window and I wanted to slap my forhead, I am so busted.  
I grinned at her and went over to the coffee maker, grabbing a cup from the cupboard.

"Ehm, I'll be in my room getting ready for the day if you want me anything.. just, knock" She said, giving me a confused look. When she closed the door behind her Alice turned to face me.

"What the fuck Edward!" She said and I'm sure Bella didn't miss that.

"Quit it Alice, we can talk about it later, not here!" I hissedto her.  
Alice wouldn't let this subject drop, she cares about Bella as much as I do. She shook her head in dissapointment and went into Jaspers room again. I walked over to Bellas door and knocked.

"Yes?" She shouted probably from the shower because I could hear the water running.

"I'm going out .. for a walk, text me or something if you want to hang out" I shouted back so she could hear. The water stoped and I could hear footsteps coming closer the door.  
Bella opened, wrapped in a towel, she's going to be the death of me. I tried to focus on her eyes. _Baseball Edward, BASEBALL!_

"Can I go with you?" she asked and a shy smile spread across her face but i shook my head.

"Im just going for some air, I'll text you later" I said and walked off. When I stood in the elevator I saw that I still wore my PJ. great.  
This was the second time I had left Bella alone, but I needed some time to think, should I give it a go and ask her on a date?

**B. P. O. V**

Edward left in his PJ's and I stood there a bit worried. Alice was going to tell me something important about Edward that I really wanted to know.  
My feelings for Edward was growing unstopeble and I needed to know things about him aswell. Not that Edward love me in the same way, my love for him was one sided, I knew that.

I got dressed in a black tube skirt, which ended an inch below my breasts and a white body undernieth. I let my hair hang loose and put on a pair of black pumps.  
When I got out of my room Alice and Jasper sat in the sofa, watching the morning news.

"Morning Jasper" I said and took my purse from the floor. Both Alice and Jasper turned to me.

"Hello there my dressy friend, were are you going may I ask?" He asked and put down his bowl of cereal on the coffee table.

"uhm, nowhere at the moment but I was thinking that maybe we could go shoping today Alice? Its boring here.." I said and made my way over to them. Alice, of course, shrieked and started bouncing up and down.

"You mean; 'Boring without Edward'" Jasper said and crooked an eyebrow, I made a fake laugh and sat down in the couch beside them and turned to Alice who was still bouncing like a kid on christmas eve.

"I would love to Bella! Lucky you that I picked out todays outfit yesterday, I'll be out in 5 min!" and with that she ran off to Jaspers room, I couldn't help but laugh at her.  
Alice was already like a sister to me even if she's only been here a month.

"So, things are getting serious" It came out more as a statement instead of question but Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean.. I think so. I love her very much and I don't want her to go back, but it would be slefish of me to tell her that" He said and looked down in his lap, with a sad look on his face.

"Jasper, you have to talk to her.. express your feelings. Trust me, I've only known her a month but I can se in the way she looks at you that she would do anything to be with you, you just have to show her the same thing. You know what, tonight, do something special for her" I placed my hands on his knees and gave him a friendly pat. He seemed to like my idea 'cuse the sad look on his face dissaperared and that charming-Jasper-smile covered his face.

"Thank you Bella, I think I will.." at the same time Alice burst thrugh the door, more excited than before. I stood up and walked in to the hallway, taking my purse and Blackberry on the way, Alice followed. Once we were in the elivator I started thinking about our little conversation earlier this morning.

"About this morning, what were you going to tell me before Edward interupted?"  
Alice cleared her throat, a uncomfortble habit I guess, and turned to me with the same serious expression on her face as before.

"Bella, during my stay here you've become like a sister to me and what you told me about Edward is pretty serious and yes, there is a reason why he dosn't talk to you about that stuff. I wan't to tell you but I don't want to ruin what you two have" different emotions crossed her face before she gave me a sympatethic smile. Questions started to build in my head and they never stoped, there is so much I want, I _NEED_ to know.  
what has he been through?

When we entered the lobby, Alice gave me my Rayban wayferers and put hers on as she grabbed my arm. The blond papparazzi was still sitting in the lobby watching the news on the big flatscreen. When he saw us he hurried over to us, taking pictures like he had never seen another human before.

"Isabella! are you and Edward together? did you have a fight? since he drove away in his PJ's!" Alice led me to the door ignoring the man. When the door-man was about to open it for us the blond man grabbed my arm from behind so I fell on my butt.  
Alice got furious and gave him a bitch slap. Didn't the blond guy just break a rule?

"James! Don't you ever touch her again and I swear to god, if you don't get your scrawny ass out of here and leav Bella and Edward alone I will press charges!" her face was red of anger as she pointed her finger at him. Did she know him? before I could ask the doorman, Billy, helped me up on my feet. I thanked him and then Alice dragged me out to her yellow porshe. She calmed down as fast as we got in to her precious car.

"May I ask how you know his name?"

"Ugh, He's been following Edward around since .. forever!"  
We drove to the mall in silence and when we arrived there were people with cameras everywhere. Alice called Emmett and two other guys and told them to come so we could shop undisturbed.

"Hiya Bells! how's one of my favorite turtle doves?!" Emmett asked when he and the guys arrived and gave me one of thoes bone crushing hugs.

"im fine, stop squeezing me to death!" He let go of me and the two other guys introduced themselfs as Sam and Seth, they were almost as muscular as Emmett.  
It felt a bit wierd to have them around when we walked in different shops but I was very grateful that Alice had called them. A few guys had walked up to me and asked about my number or autograph and one even tryed to grab my ass, Thank god Sam noticed him and almost broke the poor guys arm.  
We stayed at the mall for 5 hours and my feet started to hurt really bad in my high heels. We decided to go to starbucks and take a coffe all five of us and just as I sat down, for the first time today, my phone went of. The ringtone was, The ordinary boys - I luv u, a smile spread across my face and my heart started beating faster.

"Hello Handsome" I said as I answered, I don't know where that confidence came from and I could hear him chuckle on the other side.

_"Hey sugar, were are you?" _He sounded a bit worried and I couldn't help but giggle, earning questioning glances from the others. Edward had become very overprotecive of me since we got closer, if I weren't at home when he came over he would call emediatly or if I had a tiny scratch on my arm he would get _very_ conserned over my clumsiness.

"At the mall with Alice, how was your walk?" I asked and took a sip from my coffee.

"uhm.. so I assume Emmett, Sam and Seth are with you. When are you coming home?" He was clearly avoiding my question and this was really starting to annoy me. Why does he hide things from me all the time?

"I don't know, talk to you later" I let out a frustrated groan as I pressed the end button.  
Emmett sat beside me, probably hearing my conversation with Edward.

"What's wrong Bells?" He asked and got that annoying worried-Cullen expression.

"Nothing, just Edward .. being Edward" I said and Alice understood what I meant.

"He didn't want to tell you how his wak was?" okay, so I guess everyone heard my conversation. I nodded in response. Seth mouthed something to Alice and she rose from her chair. Anger was obivous in her face.

"we are going back, Now Bella" She said and walked out of starbucks.

* * *

**Kapitel 6, hoppas ni gillade den.. kanske värd en 'review'? heh (aa)  
Chapter 6, hope you liked it, Worth a Review?! please, I can take whatever you have to say!  
**  
xox  
**/S'**

* * *


	8. My past

**Some crazy shit has happened the past 2 months. I almost lost my father and then my grandad.  
On top of that I ended things with my boyfriend after two years.. so yeah, life doesn't approve with me.  
A new year and a new chapter! Yoj! As I said before, the beginning of this story is a bit lame and some things are going to happen fast.. like Bella and Edward declare their love for each other. AND there's going to be A LOT drama! drama, drama, drama.. I like (Y)  
Its rated M for language for now.. but if the feed-back is good then I'll consider a little fluffy stuff as well ;D**

* * *

**~~ Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop ~~**

**EPOV  
**I drove back to my apartment after leaving Bella in my PJ's. I planned on staying at home and get some reading done but as I laid on bed thoughts of Bella took over. Since the day we met I had developed a small crush on Bella, but the feelings for her have grown stronger. She made me think about our future; a house and kids. Truth to be told - These thoughts scared the shit out of me.  
Thinking of Bella made me anxious and I needed a distraction and I found myself driving towards Tanya's a few minutes later.

_"_well hello tiger, I was just wondering when you were coming back to me_"_She said when she'd opened the door in only a pair of black lace panties and a tank top

"Can I come in?" I asked, this was so wrong. Alice would kill me for doing this towards Bella..  
Heck, Why do I care? there's nothing going on between me and Bella, she even said that we're only friends.

"Problem in the paradise? and yes, my bedroom door is always open for you Eddie-boy_" _she said as she started walking into her apartment, leaving me by the door. I closed it behind me an went after her. When I entered her bedroom she was laying on her bed in a position that she thought looked sexy. Tanya had a very pretty face but her body was nothing extraordinary, she looked like any other leggy blond in LA. Bella on the other hand was a pure goddess even though I hadn't seen her naked but there was nothing better than Bella in tight jeans and tank top, hugging her very curve.

Snapping out of thoughts I made my way over to Tanya and threw myself over her, crashing my lips onto hers.  
Her lips were hard from all the botox and I started wondering how Bella's lips would feel against mine. _I groand inwardly when I caught myself thinking of Bella again. _

I had a Battle with myself, a part of me wanted to keep on going with Tanya and the other part of me thought about Bella and how she would react if she knew what was going on. The other part of me lost that battle, for the moment.

I started trailing kisses along Tanya's neck and she laid her head back on the pillows, giving me better access. At the same time her hands traveled further down my body until her fingers met the hem on my jeans. She started pulling them down with my boxers until she couldn't reach them and I took over, throwing them in a pile on the floor.  
She started stroking my lenght and I moned at the contact, playing with her right nipple in my mouth, earning a moan from her too.  
As I made my way further down her body I began to think of Bella again. This shit is so wrong, I love her and can't do this to her.

"Tanya" I said, pulling away slightly but she threw her legs around my waist. She pulled me down so that I was pressed hard against her entrance. It felt so good..  
_stop this fucked up shit now_! Bella's voice screamed inside my head and I felt sick.  
I forced myself free from her grasp and put on my boxers and pants in a hurry.

"Its her, is it ?" Tanya asked and for one moment i thought I heard her voice break at the end.  
I just nodded and walked out of there. For the first time in two years I sat in my car, crying my eyes out for almost an hour. I drove to my apartment and freshened up before heading back to Bella's, I needed to talk to her,.. to tell her about every little fucked up things in my life and then pour my heart out. Bella had become like my own brand o heroin and I needed her in my life, now and for ever.  
I needed to call her, to hear her sweet voice again.

"_Hello Handsome_" She answered, sounding truly happy. I couldn't help but laugh at her. I could hear people talk and laugh in the background, and my protective side took over.

"Hey sugar, were are you?" I asked wondering were she could possibly be. She giggled as she answered.

_"At the mall with Alice, how was your walk?" _My mind went blank, I didn't go for a walk.. crap. I could hear Seth's booming laughter on the other side followed by Emmett's. Crap, again. I need to change the subject, Bella would get angry, Alice would ask 'whats wrong', Bella would tell her and Seth was definitely going to tell Alice were I went this morning and then Alice would kick my ass.. Great!

"Uhm.. So I assume Emmett, Sam and Seth are with you. When are you coming home?" My change of subject made her angry angry, I could feel her mood change over the phone.

_"I don't know, talk to you later"_ The line went dead. Yep, she was angry and I was going to get castrated by Alice. I let out a frustrated groan and pressed harder on the gas pedal.  
When I arrived to Bella's house I was suprised that James wasn't there waiting for me so he could rape me with his camera.  
Rosalie opened the door when I came and she didn't look happy at. all.

"Hi Fucker, Alice called.." She said and went back into the apartment leaving the door open for me. That didn't sound good.

"Okay? you know when they'll be back?" I took a seat on the couch. She was watching The Simpson's.

"Yeah, pretty soon. Oh and by the way.. I'm angry with you so if I were you I would wait for Bella outside the apartment or go to her room and wait because I want to continue watching The Simpson's here, and I'm allergic to assholes so please.."

the last thing I wanted was to mess with Rose, so I walked into Bella's room and laid down on her bed. I closed my eyes and just when I was about to fall into a light slumber, the bedroom door opened and Bella came in, followed by a furious Alice.

"Edward, we need to talk" They said at the same time but Alice was almost screaming and Bella sounded more calm. For the first time I couldn't read Bella's expression, it was a mixture between all kind of emotions.

"Alice I'll talk to you later, I really need to talk to Bella now" I pleeded, hoping that she would get it and actually leave us alone but she didn't move. She was glaring at me.

"Alice.. please!" Finally she gave in and mumbled 'Fine' as she stomped out of the room leaving us alone. There was an awkward silence a few minutes before Bella broke it.

"Edward, I don't know how to say this but.." She started fidgeting "I.. we can't do this if you keep hiding things from me. I've told you every single detail about my life and when I so much as mention yours, you change the subject." she sat down beside me on the bed and I turned my body towards her so that she knew she had my attention. "I thought that we could talk to each other, but you're almost like a stranger to me and I need to know what you want with this relationship so I know if I'm waisting my time or not" I felt bad, I felt sick again. Bella had told me everything that had happened in her life, about her parents divorce and her father's death whilst I had told her things like my favorite movie and color and maybe a little about Alice and Emmett.

knew it's now or never to tell her.. even if it means that I'll lose her. I took her hand and started fingeting with a ring on her right hand.

"What I am about to tell you Bella, are things about me that only a few, very close and trusted, people know about.." I paused and when my eyes met hers she nodded in understanding. I could hear her heart beating faster. "And I'm afraid that if I tell you about them.. you won't want to be around me anymore" I shifted in my seat and closed my eyes for a few seconds before looking back at our hands. She gave my hand a squeeze and a loving smile helping me continue. The closer I got to what I wanted to say the harder it got, I wanted to cry, I needed to let out my frustration over all these stupid things that turned my life upside down.  
"and.. so.. I.. Shit!.." I snorted sarcastically at myself "Pass me a fucking script!" I said and she laughed

"Its okay" She said as she stroke my cheek with her free hand.

"Okay, so.. three years ago I lived in Seattle. I shared an apartment with my.. former best friend, Ben. We always did things together but one night he went to a party and I had to study for my finals, so I stayed at home. Later that night.. or in the morning I guess, when he got home _very _drunk he had a bag with some sort of white powder in it. I knew what it was and he said he only wanted to try _once_and that he wanted me to do it with him but of course I refused. He got angry and said he would do it alone but I managed to take the little bag away from him in time. Later that week my biological mom died in a heart attack and I couldn't handle the pain in the right way so.. after a month in depression I took out the bag from were I had hidden it from Ben and, yeah I started.. with Cocaine" I made a pause again and met her gaze. Her mouth was formed like an 'o' and she looked shocked and not at all disgusted that I thought she would. When what I'd told her had fallen in to place she shook her head a little, bringing herself out from her thoughts.

"What happened then? Was it just a one time thing?" She asked, sounding a bit giddy to hear the rest.

"uh, No I did it for two years and during that time everyone I loved didn't want to be near me. I got easily angry and almost hit Esme, my mom,.. It's something I'm really ashamed of" As I told Bella about this, all the memories came flooding back to me and hit me like a tsunami. I could feel the tears burn in my eyes and it wouldn't take long before they came running like waterfalls down my cheeks.

"Esme and Carlisle did everything to help me but nothing worked.. They payed for my stays at rehab, but when I came out I started again. Thank god they never gave up on me" My tears was running freely down my cheeks now and I didn't care if I sobbed like a little girl.  
I closed my eyes and waited for Bella to let go of my hands and beg me to leave her alone but she didn't. Instead her arms found their way around my neck and she brought me closer to her. she rested her forehead against mine.

"Oh Edward! I'll never leave you and absolutely not because of that. we've all made things in life, that we regret. I'm in love for the first time in my life and I won't let the past ruin it. Whatever you need Edward I'll help you.. I lov.."  
Before she could finish I cut her of by pressing my lips to hers. They were like nothing I had ever imagined, soft and tasting like heaven.  
It was when her small hands found the hem of my shirt that the short visit I'd made at Tanya's came flooding back to me. After an inwardly battle i decided not to tell her. sure, Bella and I had something going on when it happened but i stopped myself right in time for anything major to happen.

* * *

**And that my dear readers, was 'chapter 8 - my past', Kinda short.. sorry.  
now, send me some love by pressing that review button below, THANK YOU! :D**


	9. AN!

I am so sorry for not updating over.. a year?

As usual I do have an excuse, which is that my father died seven months ago, and yeah… I still have problems talking about it so I hope you'll understand the delay but I'm back on track now and a new chapter will be up as soon as I get my lazy ass to it.

AND thank you for the few comments I got meanwhile I was away, I needed those or else I would've forgotten about the story. Ehehe.. :$


	10. Pregnant

Sorry for not updating… again!

After my father died I went to the U.S, went on a cruise with Oasis of the seas and then Alure of the seas, spent over 500 000$, got dreads, went back home to Sweden, then my grandad passed away and had to work my ass off in school, changed high school, became a criminal, went to prisson and became pregnant.

No.. okay **I'm joking**. I was neither criminal or went to prison, but I did get pregnant..  
_(..and somewhere in between I actually forgot the password to my account)_

* * *

**Chapter 9**  
_**Kiss me**_

B.P.O.V

Edward stayed after his confession about his past, but the thought that he had been so deep-versed in something so bad, made me sleepless, and as I lay in the darkness and stroked his hair I was wondering if he'll ever start again. The saying "Once a junkie, always a junkie" sat and nibbled at the back of my head, but as the clock approached five in the morning I decided not tothink about it, and crept closer to Edwards hot, naked body and within seconds I was sound asleep in his safe arms.

The next day I woke up to the smell of pancakes, which was Lucky or else i would've slept all day.  
I got dressed in a pair of baggy/boyfriend jeans, an over sized shirt, and a knitted hat because seriously my hair looked like shit.  
As I came out of my room I saw Emmett sitting in the sofa, watching The Simpsons and Edward standing by the stove making pancakes. I walked up behind Edward and gave him a kiss on the neck.

"Well hello there sleepy head, I made you pancakes" he said as he flipped another pancake.

"I could smell them in my dreams" I said and went to Emmett to watch TV. At the same time Rosalie came bursting through her bedroom door looking as if she wanted to kill something.  
I turned to Emmett and gave him a questioning look

"Something about her period" he said with his eyes glued to the TV. I made my way through the living room and entered the wc where she sat on the tub looking as if she also had been up all night. Her hair was lank and fat and she had dark circles under her eyes, I could tell that she had been up far more than one night.

"Rosalie you look like shit" I said not really taking in her sad expression. She didn't say anything, just stared at me with her dark teary eyes, it was quiet for a minute until she picked up a stick from the pocket of her robe. She handed it to me and I didn't need an explanation to understand that it was a pregnancy test. She had only been together with Emmett for about one month..

"My period was supposed to start the day before yesterday, and I had this wierd feeling in stomach, carving food all the time..." her voice was shaking and her hands trembling as I gave back the test to her. Rosalie has always dreamt of having kids and it wouldn't surprise me if she ended up with a dozen of them but I also knew that she wanted to wait until a better time, but knowing Rosalie she would never find her "time" since she was always so busy, not even having time too meet her dad when he was laying on his deathbed praying for her to come home.

"Wow Rosalie.." was all I could manage to get out. I turned around to close and lock the door so the guys wouldn't come running in on Rosalie holding a pregnancy test.

"Yeah, it's all happening so fast, too fast.. I don't know"

"Know what? you have to see an ob /gyn to check! This is wonderful" I answered and grabbed the test from her to look at it again.

"Wonderful? What if the test is wrong and if Emmett doesn't believe me or if he doesn't want to have kids or.. "

"Excuse me, have you met Emmett Cullen, he would be happy for you trust me.. you have to go check it, and when you've done that I think you should tell Emmett. Don't worry" I said cutting her off.

"Bella I have a job to think of okay? If I quit or take a pause I will let you down and you will have to do _everything_ by yourself!" She was crying now, or more like sobbing and hugging the test so hard with her hands I thought it was going to break.

"You silly girl" I sat down beside her, stroking her hair back "I can find someone else, Jacob for example, I know he would like to take over while you take a pause.. however I think he wants you to name your child to Jacob as a payoff.." She laughed through her tears and turned to me "but we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves, if you book a meeting with an ob/gyn I would gladly go with you and_ then_ we can talk about the rest" I gave her a reassuring smile as I stood up again.

"Thank you" she said as she wiped her tears away.  
I went out to the kitchen again where I now found the two boys deeply concentrating on their pancakes. I helped myself to some and sat down beside Edward putting my hand on his thigh under the table and my presence was known.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah she was just having a bad day" I said digging in on my food, suddenly feeling very very hungry. Edward gave me a knowing look and went back to his plate as well.

The rest of the morning went very slow, Edward and I lay on the couch and read all day while Rosalie and Emmett were out running some errands. By 5 pm Jacob came by with boxes of food.

"Hi gorgeous!" He beamed as Edward opened the door for him and started preparing food for all of us.

"What an suprise" I said as I jumped on a bar stool, Jacob just gave me a smirk and it didn't take long until Rosalie and Emmett came back with Edwards dad and a petite woman that I assumed was his mother.

"Isabella Swan! what a pleasure!" She said as she very enthusiastically hugged me.

"Mrs Cullen, It's so nice to finally meet you!" I said, though not as enthusiastically since it was really hard to beat her .

"Oh dear, call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen is Carlisle mother!"

"mom.." I heard Edward say behind me. I turned to his dad who was already chatting with Rosalie and Edward. Not wanting to interrupt I started to help Jacob in the kitchen, but as soon as i turned my back against them I hears Edward introducing me to his father.

"Dad, this is my _girlfriend _Bella. Bella this is my dad Carlisle" I turned back to them and Carlisle took me by surprise by hugging me just as loving as Esme did. Though I could not help but tonotice Edwards' emphasis on the word "girlfriend" and look he got from his dad.  
15 minutes later the doorbell rang again, and Rosalie went to open. It was Jasper and Alice!

The rest of the evening went on with laughter and childhood memories. Apparently it was Jacob who had organized the dinner and invited everyone and I didn't mind at all. It was a good way to get to know Edwards parents, and whilst we sat there I felt content and happy. I had two families one of witch I was truly grateful for.

* * *

A/N - Just a filler.. I think. Very short though.

All the exciting stuff will start in the next chapter, I promise, so stay tuned ;)  
Send me some love! :


End file.
